Outlast: The Murkoff Account
Outlast: The Murkoff Account is a comic mini-series published by Red Barrels, written by JT Petty and illustrated by The Black Frog. The first issue was available July 11, 2016 as a free online download. Story Issue 1 Paul Marion and Pauline Glick are Mitigation Officers for the Murkoff Corporation, sent to cover up events that could harm the company and minimize legal costs. Sometimes after the Mount Massive Asylum Incident, Marion betrayed the company and fled to an FBI field office, badly bludgeoned to the face and with a lot of cash in hands. While recovering in hospital, he confesses to a federal agent the crimes he committed for the company and what made him quit. Meanwhile, Glick is recovering at Murkoff's rehabilitation center and questioned by company men. They are looking for Paul Marion after his apparent sabotage of the company. They both start their story with the Hatbox murders back in 2012. In 2012, Marion and Glick were investigating a series of crimes among Iraq war veterans with post-traumatic stress disorder. All three victims were found ripped apart with their head missing, and were all patients at the Spindletop Psychotherapy Clinic in Hattin, Texas, one of Murkoff's subsidiaries among its "research through charity" initiative. They interviewed the chief psychotherapist Dr. Claymore who explained his methods but refused to divulge information regarding his patients. Without insisting further, the investigators opted to see the security officer in charge of surveillance, nicknamed "Strongfat" by his coworkers due to his corpulence and strength. The sessions were filmed and kept on record for the company's sake and without the doctors knowing. Strongfat showed Marion and Glick sessions of each victims, and another similar patient displaying violent fits named Omar Abdul malik. They then visited one of the victims' widow to buy her silence. There, Paul Marion made the connection between the victims' delusions, Dr. Claymore's methods and the killer's modus operandi. They returned to the clinic to question the chief psychotherapist once more, but found him murdered in the same circumstances asthe previous victims. Furthermore, they discovered the surveillance system completely smashed. This designated Strongfat as the culprit, as he was the only one who assisted to all therapy sessions through the surveillance feed. The investigators broke into Strongfat's house and found four coolers, one for each victims' heads, displayed in the manner of a security perimeter. There, they waited for his return to arrest him. On his return, Chris "Strongfat" Walker got enraged by Marion holding his childhood stuffed animal, "Little Pig," and started beating them. Glick shot him through the jaw to keep him from strangling her colleague, damaging his cheeks. He then threw her out through the window and followed Marion outside, disarming him. Glick finally knocked Walker out by ramming him through with her car. To protect Murkoff from the repercussions of Walker's murders, the Mitigation Officers covered up his involvement by framing Abdul Malik. The fourth patient was charged with all four murders and got sentenced for life, while Walker was committed to the Mount Massive Asylum. Back in the present, Paul Marion admits that he worked for Murkoff in order to cure his daughter from a rare blood disease only the company had a treatment for. He also explains that Walker's commitment to Mount Massive led him to learn Murkoff's projects and his consequent sabotage of them. Meanwhile, Pauline Glick tells that Marion never found out that, despite being partners, she had been watching him for the company all along. Issue 2 Issue 3 Issue 4 Issue 5 Characters *Paul Marion *Pauline Glick *Chris "Strongfat" Walker *Omar Adbdul Malik *Martin Bellmont *Priscilla Clarke *John Bowers *Dr. Claymore *Jeremy Blaire *Alice *Sam *Richard Trager Category:Outlast Universe